A conventional circular cutter contains a cutting blade configured to cut an object after pushing the cutting blade, and the cutting blade is retracted after cutting the object. However, this conventional circular cutter is complicated and cuts the object troublesomely.
Another conventional circular cutter contains a protection assembly fixed aside a cutting blade and abutting against a spring, when the protection assembly is not forced by an external force, it is located on one side of the cutting blade so as to avoid cutting the user. When the protection assembly is forced by the external force, the spring deforms so that the protection assembly moves and the cutting blade exposes to cut the object. However, this conventional circular cutter has high production cost. Furthermore, the protection assembly and the spring are two independent components respectively, so they are damaged easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.